Three-dimensional imaging is a widely used technique for any applications in everyday life. The systems and methods that are used so far, however, either request many input samples and computer reconstruction of the image such as in Computerized Tomography or in Nuclear Magnetic Resonance, or many independent probes together with sophisticated and expensive electronics such as in particle-radiation detectors.
Artificial vision is very important in robotics and automatic control. The problematic issue in the known techniques is that the pictures which are seen by the robot are only two-dimensional, making the handling of volume object and position determination difficult. Hence, most of the research and development on artificial vision is focused on how to reconstruct the 3-D picture by pattern recognition and similar methods which are problematic and slow.